The Book Of Amissis Liberis
by Suzume Jun
Summary: James Serius Potter wakes up one day to find that someone is missing. To make matters worse he can't remember just who it is and no one believes him! Doesn't matter though, he swears that no matter what it takes he is going to find them... But will he be able too? And just where have they gone?


**The Book Of Amissis Liberis**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

A large room sits beneath Hogwarts forgotten through time and barely believed as myth by those who remember. Quite fitting really, due to its purpose.

It had been christened the Room of the Forgotten back when the magical community had at least been conscious of what was going on around them. A fire burned never-ending in an oriental brick fireplace that took up most of the back wall, decorated by the founders with a raven in flight in the top left corner, a badger dangling playfully off the mantel in the top right corner as if the animal were trying to climb up onto it but failing, in the bottom left corner a snake lay docile but alert, eyeing the door as if waiting for someone to enter his domain uninvited, and lastly in the bottom right hand corner a lion cub sat watching the snake with childish fascination. Carved into the front of the mantel were the words _"__Qui obliti sunt in amplexu temporibus reperiet locum inter se magicis amissis liberis." _The walls were brick as was the floor. Four empty portraits hung on the walls, two on the left of the room for Godrick Gryffendor and Helga Hufflepuff another two on the right for Salazar Slytherin and Rowina Ravenclaw respectively. In the middle of the room was a large desk and a chair. The desk empty but for a thick book set perfectly in the middle opened to a page about 3/4th of the way through with the words

Abigail Eileen Snape

Garden Snake

Gender: Female

Date of birth: February 19th, XXXX

Age: 3

Father: Tobias Alexander Snape

Placed House of Father: N/A Muggle

Mother: Eileen Hemlock Snape nee Prince

Placed house of Mother: Slytherin

Sibling(s): Severus Tobias Snape

Destined House: Slytherin

Placed House: Unsorted

The next page over held the picture of a three year old girl lying on a cot in a dirty old shack.

The page suddenly turns itself over and source less ink begins to spread across a new page…

Albus Severus Potter

Song Bird

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: December 25th, 2006

Age: 5

Father: Harry James Potter

Placed House of Father: Gryffendor

Mother: Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley

Placed House of Mother: Gryffendor

Sibling(s) James Serius Potter, Lilly Luna Potter

Destined House: Ravenclaw

Placed House: Unsorted

Was writing itself across the page though no quill or inkwell was present, let alone in use. Slowly fading onto the opposite page was a picture of a frowning 5 year old with large haunted emerald eyes that seemed to be looking at a completely different world then the one we are in, untamable shoulder length raven colored hair, and a small weak body pale from lack of sunlight. He was wearing slightly too big blue jeans and an adorably too large blue sweater, probably made originally for an older relative who had been sorted into Ravenclaw house, that went down to his knees.

It didn't matter that night as the midnight chimes welcomed the coming of January 3rd, 2011. The child himself didn't matter. After all, if he was worth anything…

…wouldn't someone notice he was gone?

But then again, in a family of so many…

…. When had they ever noticed him?

-I'm a Page Break-

Six year old James Serius Potter with his red Weasley hair lay asleep unaware that the next time he opened his brown Potter eyes the world he had known till then to be vivid and full will be forever dull and incomplete. He dreams of being taught how to play Wizard's chess by Uncle Ron. There seems to be a third person in there group to but whenever the two go to say the third's name no sound comes out of their mouth and even though it is obvious where this addition is James cannot see him. When he wakes up confused and goes to his parents' bedroom he doesn't notice the empty frames and photos that seem to be missing a person. Passing by a closed bedroom door he doesn't realize the plaque that just yesterday had marked the room as belonging to _"Albus Severus"_ was now blank. But he does know something is wrong. And even though everyone thinks he's insane and he has absolutely no idea just who is missing he promises he will find them…

…No matter what.

-Dictionary-

Amissis Liberis – Lost Children (Latin)

Qui obliti sunt in amplexu temporibus reperiet locum inter se magicis amissis liberis. – Those who are forgotten in time's embrace will find themselves a place among magic's lost chidren.


End file.
